This invention relates generally to wicketed packaging bags and more particularly to a packet of wicketed bags bound in a handgrippable and reclosable manner.
Packaging operations in industry, particularly in the meat packing industry, involve the use of flexible plastic packaging sheets or bags held on wickets passing through wicket holes in a stack of such sheets or bags for one at a time removal and utilization at a packing station. The packaging, handling, shipping, unpacking and mounting for utilization of these sheets and bags, because of their slippery surfaces, size and weight, present many problems. The desiderata of flattened, stacked, wicket-holed, flexible plastic packaging bags are that they be held bundled and neatly stacked, with the wicket holes in registration, as a unitary package, during packing, shipping, unpacking, and installation at a packing station and that the arrangement to accomplish these ends be optimally flexible to accomodate various modes of bag installation and mounting at different types of packing stations.
Of interest in this regard are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,803 issued Apr. 21, 1981 and 4,277,930 issued July 14, 1981 to Nausedas et al for "Bags Wicketed on a Flexible Binding", directed to a stack of wicketed bags held on a flexible tubing binding threaded through the bag wicket holes to define a severable loop handle element, with shank elements passing through the wicket holes in the stacked bags, and with shank portion extensions adapted to secure the shank portion of the binding to wicket mounting means.
Of general interest is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,325 issued Aug. 3, 1965 to White for "Bag Package", directed to a stack of packaging bags wicketed on tubes and retained by rounded inserts in said tubes over which said bags are pulled and stretched one at a time.
Of general interest is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,398 issued Aug. 29, 1967 to ALtman for "Flexible Plastic Bag Package", directed to traditional wicketing of bags wherein a wicketed bag package is bound by a U-shaped fastening element having a pair of legs connected by a substantially straight bight portion, said legs extending downward through said openings with the bight portion extending across the front of the package and fastening means on the lower ends of said legs. During dispensing, bags are torn from the fastening element one at a time.